Daughter of Night
by 131pocoloco
Summary: Nyx, had a daughter that was special she sent her to Earth to fulfill her destiny. House of night belongs to P.C Cast And Kristen Cast.
1. Prolouge

Daughter of Night

Preface

Nyx (pov)

I've always wanted a daughter of my own to guide, and I'm giving birth to her now. She will be a special one. I pushed and pushed "Wow this baby doesn't want to come out" I said panting. "I see the baby's head" says my mate Erebus. I pushed again "Ah, she's so beautiful and unique" says my mate. She had very beautiful and intricate tattoos all over her little body. Her eyes were like rainbows that give off light like the sun. "We will have to send her to the human world to fulfill her destiny." I say. "I know, but first we need to make her human until we reawaken her immortal being." Erebus says.

17 1/2 years later. Zoey(pov)

I was at school heading to my locker when somebody step in front of me with their hand raised, and said a bunch of words I couldn't comprehend because I was in pain. I woke up in this beautiful place, When I looked around there was a stunning woman standing a few feet away from me, looking at me adoringly. "I am Nyx, you will soon find out how we are connected". Then she kissed my head and I started to feel a burning sensation all over my body, and I woke up with a start.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Zoey(pov)

There was a women standing over looking at me. She had a filled in tattoo with beautiful designs framing her face. "Hi, I'm Neferet the House of Night High Priestess" she said. "Oh, well I'm Zoey Redbird nice to meet you". Neferet reached her arm forward, and grasped my forearm and shook. "I will soon take you to meet your new roommate, but first do you know why your tattoo is filled in". "Um, I'm not sure" I lied because I wasn't sure if she should know. "Hm… you are very special in some way because your tattoo is filled in" she said, unbelieving of what I told her. "I guess, can I meet my roommate now". "Yes, I'll take you to meet her now "she said.

My roommate is Stevie Rae she is very energetic, and has a big southern accent. We chatted for a while and then went to sleep. In the morning (evening) I got up to take a shower. While I was in the shower I was thinking about everything that has happened to me all of a sudden. When I was done and dressed, someone came and gave me my schedule.

Schedule

Zoey Redbird - Third Former

1 hour-Vampyre Sociology . .Neferet

2 hour-Drama Arts .Nolan

` Or

Sketching . .Doner

Or

Intro to . .Vento

3 hour-Lit . .Penthesilea

4 .Prof.

Lunch

5 hour-Spanish . .Garmy

6 hour-Intro to Equestrian .Lenobia

"Wow we will have the same classes if you chose the same elective as me "says my roommate. "I want to take Drama as my elective". "Yes ,and Hurry up so we can go eat breakfast" she says.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Zoey's (pov)

Well after we had breakfast we got up and went Vampire Sociology. Let me tell you it's a big class and when you have a tattoo on your forehead that is filled in I might as well have freak stamped to the top of my head, I can't get anything done with everybody staring at my forehead. "Would you guys just stop staring at me, and let me work in peace!" I yelled. Well it worked they all turned around just as Neferet walked in. "Hello my little fledglings, every one give a warm welcome too Zoey Redbird, and then will get to work" she said. Some of them walked up to me and said "Hi, nice to have you here" and stuff like that. "Okay let's get to work" Neferet said.

"Ok so how have you liked your classes so far" Stevie Rae said. "My favorite Professor so far is Dragon, I actually beat him in a fencing fight and he confessed that I was better than him." "Wait you should know this already you're in all my classes." "Well I kind of skipped that class" she said. "What how did I not notice" I said. "Do want my food" she said offering me her plate. "Nah, I'm full see you later" I hopped up put my plate in the trash then left to go to Spanish.

I sat down, and zoned out thinking of my day so far… Then someone walked in front of me and put a hand on my shoulder and shook me. "Care to answer the question" said. The answer popped into my head and I told her. Her eyes widened with surprise. "Well thanks for answering the question". The bell rang so I got up and left for Equestrian Studies. What I didn't know was something interesting was about to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Nyx (pov)

Soon my daughter will know who I am to her.

Some of her powers are going to be used very soon. She's already experiencing wisdom. She probably won't know what is happening to her so I'm going to speak to her. "Erebus, come here please". "Yes, my priestess". "I want you to put the gifts we got her in her room" I said. "Ok, I will see you soon". He said

My daughter is about to lose her human form.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Zoey (pov)

I walked into the stables, and joined up with my group and waited for the professor. She came riding in on a beautiful black stallion. She was short with Blondish white hair and grey eyes she had a stunning adult vampire tattoo on her forehead.

"Merry meet" she said "merry meet" we all said in return.

"If you came into this class thinking that it would be an easy class, you were wrong". Some of my classmates fidgeted a little bit.

"If you also came into this class because you think horses are your dream pet that you can cuddle, and talk about your new boyfriend or girlfriend with them you were wrong". The girls put their head down a bit, she glared at them.

"Now the first lesson is if you want to ride a horse you first have to clean up after one". Some of the kids groaned behind me. "Grab your mucking boots, and supplies. " Get to work". I went and got some of the stuff I would need, and started to clean the stall. I was done so I decided I would relax so I sat down on a hay bale for a while.

Then I smelled blood I ran to the smell and saw a boy on the floor coughing his body out, Lenobia, was on the floor next to him keeping his head up. Lenobia looked up at me and said "Get Neferet". I had a feeling that I shouldn't leave for some reason. I turned around and told one of the other fledglings to go get her.

I knelt down next to the boy, I moved Lenobia's hands, and put both my hands on either side of his head, closed my eyes, and prayed.

Nyx, my goddess help me keep this fledgling alive, and help me find out who I really am. _My daughter do not be afraid of me I will help you. To answer you last question you are the true daughter of night, you will now turn back into your immortal self and get rid of the human shell you in. _My whole body grew hot then there was some pain, I gasped then I opened my eyes.

I leaned in and kissed the boy. He started to gain his color back, he got up and helped me up then said "thank you Daughter of Night"

Lenobia's (pov)

I just put my new class of fledglings to work. I went to stallion's stall, and brushed her. Then I smelled some blood, I ran out of the stall, and found one of my new students on the ground coughing his lungs up I ran over and knelt by him. I lifted his head up to help him breathe. Then I saw Zoey she was running over here I told her "Go get Neferet". She turned around and told another student to do it.

She ran over knelt down, and moved my hands, and put her hands on either side of the boys head, and closed her eyes.

I spotted Neferet, and waved her over. "What is Zoey doing" she said. "I have no idea, he was just rejecting the change" I said pointing to the boy.

Then Zoey started glowing she bowed her head and let out a gasp. Her skin on her body was cracking and falling to the floor but there was skin underneath. When it all fell off she was naked, her skin pale white covered in tattoos that were the same color of Nyx's. When she opened her eyes they were like rainbows.

She leaned in to the dying boy, and kissed him. Color started coming back to his skin some. He got up, and helped her up. She had grown taller, and her hair was lightly touching the ground. The boy looked at her and said "thank you Daughter of Night".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Seven

Zoey's (pov)

"You're welcome Elliot" I said to the fledgling, while standing up to help him up. My voice sounded more powerful, and I have all this knowledge just wondering about my mind.

I turned around completely to face my mentor and professor. They were looking at me with shock written all over their faces. "Zoey what happened to you" said Neferet. Now that I think about it what had happened to me I thought while looking at the tattoos on my skin. _You're my daughter Zoey, the true Daughter of Night said Nyx in my mind._ "I'm the Daughter of Night, Nyx is my mother" I said to them. "Wow" they both said at the same time. "This is a lot to take in".

_Daughter get them to gather all the students and professors in the auditorium, we will be there soon there is a surprise in your room" my mother said._ "Gather all the students and professors, and meet me in the auditorium" I told them. "We will, but how will you get to your room, and get dressed without being seen naked" Neferet said. "You under estimate my powers" I said, before teleporting to my room.

Once I got there I looked at my bed, there was a big box laying on it. I walked up to the bed, and looked at the piece of paper that was taped on to the box.

_**To: Our Zoey**_

_**I hope you like your presents**_

_** From: Your Mother and Father**_

I opened the box, there was a dress that matched my mothers, a beautiful sleek black bow with designs, some arrows, and a dangerous looking dagger that I assume is from my father.

I put the dress on it fit perfectly on my body. I slung the bow and arrows on my back, and put the dagger on my waist belt.

I looked in the mirror for the first time sense I have changed. I looked amazing but deadly. I had tattoos everywhere on my pale skin; they were the same colors as my mothers. My eyes are shocking; my hair is passed my butt. All together I looked just like my mother and father.

"Mother, Father you can come now" I said. Then I felt arms wrapping around me. "We love you so much Zoey" my mother said. "Love you too" I said back. "My daughter how I have missed you" said my father. "I have missed you guys too" I said to them. "You look so much like the both of us" said my mother "now we should get to work". Then we walked to the auditorium.


	7. Chapter 7

**Daughter of Night Chapter Seven **

Zoey's (pov)

Once we got to the auditorium, my mother went up to the very front of the stage. She said "Merry Meet", and all the vampires and fledglings repeated her most not believing what they were seeing. "I am Nyx, and I have come to tell you that change is coming for both humans and vampires" Mother stated. "I am very sad to say that there are a few here that will try to deceive and lead you away from me."

Some of the fledglings started whispering and pointing at me wondering why I was up here and what happened to me. "I am Nyx and Erebus's daughter, some of you knows me. For those of you who don't my name is Zoey" I said hoping that would answer questions, but just seemed to raise more.

"How?"

"Why is she staying here?"

"What did the Goddess mean by change is coming?"

"Why didn't she tell us anything?"

"My daughter didn't know anything until today" Father answered one of the questions. He walked up to mother and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I sent my daughter to live with humans and hid her tattoos until the time was right. So I marked her as a vampire. Then when she helped Elliot she took her true form. My daughter will be helping you and others with what is to come." She told them trying to get them to understand that change is coming, and that they needed to prepare mentally and physically for it.

"Now that I have said what was needed to be said Merry Meet, Merry Part, and Merry Meet Again." Mother ended the meeting.

* * *

**A/N: Review Please =)**

**Sorry I haven't updated in like four months**

**I started on another House of Night FanFic called Different but Same **


End file.
